The Changed Clans
by Tigerstar's Claw
Summary: Hollyleaf's death was an accident. As she returns to the battle, she discovers shocking secrets of her clanmates. Can Hollyleaf handle the way things are now, with lying cats and secret-keeping ancestors? Or will she drown in the chaos of it all? My first fan-fiction, please don't hate! :-)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: Hello, this is my first fan-fiction so please don't hate. Well, that's pretty much it! Enjoy:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" emChapter 1/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" Where am I? Is this Starclan? The black she-cat wondered. As if to answer, a starry tom walked up to her./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hello Hollyleaf." He greeted. Hollyleaf blinked her green eyes. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Firestar?" She asked. He looked a lot younger, and his pelt was groomed without a hair out of place. The she-cat noticed a pain flowing through her neck as she remembered the battle wounds she had gotten. She tilted her head confused and the starry cat hesitated./p  
p style="text-align: center;""There is one mistake, Hollyleaf." He started./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You weren't supposed to die." Hollyleaf froze. How was she not supposed to die? She had died protecting Ivypool and that was what she had felt in her heart. Her heart told her to protect, and that was what she did. Firestar got up and beckoned with his tail that she should follow him. She trotted slowly after him and they arrived at a small clearing. A puddle was in the middle./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You see, you were at the wrong place. You should have been on the other side of the battle, and Ivypool was supposed to be fighting Hawkfrost. Alone. But now that you've died, we have to send you back in time to where the battle was taking place. Go Hollyleaf, and make sure you stay on the other side of the battle!" She suddenly felt a push from behind and she fell into the puddle of the water with a great splash./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Hollyleaf looked around. Several cats were fighting each other. Yes, the battlefield! She leapt forward and found Ivypool. She was wrestling Hawkfrost. Hollyleaf ran away, but slowed down to a walk. What was she doing? She couldn't leave Ivypool all alone with the enemy! She began to slowly walk back and hid beneath a bush. Ivypool scratched at Hawkfrost's back while Hawkfrost tried to throw her off. Ivypool fell to the floor and Hawkfrost pinned her down. Ivypool sighed.

"Okay, you win. I'll join The Dark Forest." Hawkfrost grinned.

"Go attack a clan cat. And I had better see you kill them." Hawkfrost commanded. Ivypool growled and walked slowly behind a cat. She paused for a second, then leapt at the warrior. Hollyleaf gasped in horror as she recognized the cat. Mousewhisker? WHY! Mousewhisker tried to slip out of her grasp but Ivypool scratched at his ears, covering his eyes with blood. Hollyleaf watched in horror as Ivypool leaned down and bit his throat! Blood stained his gray-silver fur as Ivypool looked off into the distance to see Hawkfrost nodding, then taking off.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Firestar? "You should've been across the other side of the battle field." He hissed. He isn't supposed to be dead yet. "I'm still going to die, so might as well be up here." She shook him out of her mind, then ran off. She was about to go find Lionblaze when she was stopped by a Dark Forest warrior.

"Time to die..." He hissed, then attacked Hollyeaf. He lunged at her and pinned her down. He lunged down to bite her throat but a see-through ghostly tom cat pushed him down. The toms started scratching at each other until finally one bit the others neck. The surviving tom stumbled next to her.

"Fallen Leaves?" She looked at the tom. He nodded. "I've missed you, Hollyleaf." He purred. Hollyleaf licked his chin, then turned to the battling cats.

"I've got to go." She meowed strongly. "I understand. We shall meet again soon." She took off into the forest, then scented the air. She needed to find Jayfeather! She took off towards Thunderclan's camp. She slipped through the brambles and scanned the clearing, panting. She saw Ivypool wrestling with Brambleclaw.


End file.
